


On A Summer Afternoon

by Moonheart13



Series: Seasons Change [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Box and Ven are really goofy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marriage, Rimming, Tender Sex, Ven's tail is a background character, Wedding Night, some angst if you squint, strong feelings, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: On a summer afternoon, Venomous and Boxman tie the knot.
Relationships: Carol/Eugene "Gar" Garcia, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Seasons Change [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493324
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	On A Summer Afternoon

Venomous blinked the haze of sleep from his eyes, the light of morning piercing through the bedroom window. He let out a grumble, rolling away from the offending creature. His head hit a familiar softness and he nuzzled against it without thought.

A hand stroked his head, fingertips trailing down the back of his neck. “Mm, what time is it…?” came the sleepy question from his bed partner.

The professor yawned, reluctantly lifting his head from Boxman’s belly to peer over him at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “Looks like seven…” His head snuggled back down, enjoying the warmth of his lover.

Then, his eyes opened back up, realizing the time. “Seven?! Shit!” He moved away from Boxman, the other man letting out a whine at the loss.

“What’re you doin’?” Boxman asked, still with one foot stuck in dreamland.

“Get up!” Venomous whispered harshly as he briefly opened the bedroom door. He peered down the hallway, tilting his head from one end to the other. Then, he shut it quietly before shaking his lover. “Boxy, up! The children will be here any moment! You need to get back to your own room!”

Venomous knew he should have locked the door last night, the temptation of sleeping with his fiancé much too enticing to completely ignore. Especially when Boxman pulled the ‘hey, I just came by to pick up some sugar~’ line. Damn him and his somehow successful flirts.

“No…” the man mumbled, turning over to press his head into the pillow. “The whole thing is stupid, anyways.”

“Oh, you are  _ no _ help!” Venomous hissed, realizing what he had to do. “Fine!” He snatched his robe from its hook. “Remember, you slept here by yourself last night.” 

Venomous pressed a quick kiss to the metal plate on Boxman's head before opening the door again. He heard Boxman give a noncommittal grumble, followed by a half-hearted wave as Venomous rushed from the room. He skittered down the hall, keeping his ears open for any noise. Luckily, he didn’t have to go far, moving into one of the factory’s spare rooms. He shut the door before practically launching himself into the bed, tossing his robe at the foot. As he had just pulled the covers up, he heard a knock.

He tried to feign sleep as the door opened, face snuggled against the unused pillow. He heard a shuffle across the room and felt a hand shake him gently.

“Professor Daddy?” Darrell called out. “Are you awake?”

Venomous tried to tap into his own sleepy feelings, pretending he’d only just awoken. “Hm? What is it…?”

“It’s morning, professor!” Darrell said, his single eye shining with delight. “It’s your wedding day!”

“Oh, that’s right…” Venomous said, sitting up and faking a yawn. “How on earth could I forget something so important?”

“I guess you slept pretty okay even though you didn’t sleep with Daddy last night! But it’s bad luck to see the groom before the wedding!”

Venomous didn’t know where Darrell had gotten his superstitions from, but he knew better than to question them. That usually only ended in a Darrell freak-out and Venomous wasn’t stupid enough to trigger that.

“It was difficult, but I managed,” Venomous said, smiling kindly at his soon-to-be stepson.

“Yeah—hey, wait a second. Weren’t you in the other room last night?” Darrell asked, tilting his head at the man.

“Um—Box and I changed last minute. The, erm…the mattress! The mattress in here wasn’t good for his poor back so I offered to sleep here instead.”

“Oh! That makes sense!” Darrell smiled before he clapped his metal hands together. “I’m so excited to get you guys ready! This is going to be so much fun!”

Venomous internally exhaled, watching as Darrell headed out the door, presumably to wake his father up. Then, despite the circumstances, he smiled.

Today was going to be the happiest day of his life.

***

“Now, stepfather, are you sure you don’t want me to do anything…mm, how shall I put it? Adventurous?”

“Keep it simple, Raymond, please,” Venomous assured him. “I want to look nice, but nothing flashy. My suit will do enough of that.”

The robot nodded, beginning to comb out his hair. “Have you ever given any thought to a perm? Your hair would look very—”

“I already had this talk with my old stylist,” Venomous cut him off. “Trust me. It’s not going to happen.”

“Oh, my Cob, I  _ told _ you, we aren’t going with chartreuse! It’s ugly! And I won’t have it!”

From the mirror he was positioned in front of, Venomous could see Ernesto angrily hang up the phone, looking beyond frustrated. “Problems, Ernesto?” he called out.

“Hm? Oh, don’t worry, Professor. Factory business,” the purple robot replied, relaxing as he spoke to the man. “Luckily, all the preparations for the wedding are completely done and perfect.”

“That’s great to hear,” Venomous said. “I know you were a little stressed out last week.”

“Stressed out? Of course not!” Ernesto replied, waving him off.

“So, the meltdown over our now fired wedding planner ordering the wrong napkins was just my imagination?”

Ernesto saw fit to blush, glancing off to the side. “Erm, well…”

Venomous gave a laugh, reaching out to lay a hand on the robot’s arm. “I’m only teasing, Ernesto. Really, I find it very sweet how much thought you’ve all put into this.”

“We’ve all been planning for a long time for Coach Dad to be married,” Raymond replied, carding his sharp fingers through Venomous’ hair. “Even before my model was created, Darrell already had a whole wedding book ready.”

“Was it just full of cowboy themes?” Venomous asked with a smirk.

“Oh, slam-dunk, Stepfather,” Raymond replied, impressed.

“Luckily, we outvoted him,” Ernesto said, “So you can be grateful to us that you’re not walking down the aisle in spurs.”

“What delightful children you all are,” Venomous replied, clapping his hands lightly. "Extra birthday presents for all of you in the near future."

“Score,” Raymond said in response, while Ernesto looked quite pleased.

***

On the other side of the factory, Darrell was rushing around the room, mouth going a mile a minute.

"And the cake is all ready and I told Raymond to iron your suit and I double checked everyone's outfits and I even put up the 'CLOSED' sign on the factory for Ernesto and--" 

“Darrell, you’re vexing me,” Boxman mumbled, rubbing at his temples.

“Daddy, please,” the red robot replied. “I’m a professional.”

"Professional nutcase," Fink replied, rolling her eyes from her spot on top of the mirrored dresser that Boxman was seated in front of currently.

Darrell shot her a glare as he presented Boxman's suit to him. "You've barely even done anything, Fink!"

"I took the trash out. Nyeh!" She stuck her tongue out at him, earning her a hiss from the robot.

Boxman snatched the suit from Darrell, standing up. "Kids, can we not fight today? Of all days?"

Fink and Darrell exchanged another look before they both let out small sighs.

"Alright," Fink mumbled, hopping off the table. "He's still being a nutcase, though. It's s'posed to be a small ceremony, anyways. Why does it need all this stuff?"

"Because that's how I always--I mean, that's how Daddy always imagined it!" Darrell replied, standing beside his father.

Boxman quirked a fond smile at his son. "Darrell, I know you're excited. But I'm with Fink on this. PV and I don't want a huge thing, I told you this. We just wanna have the ceremony, have some cake, and go on our honeymoon. Easy peasy.”

“But you’re only gonna get married once!” Darrell exclaimed. “I just want it to be great for you!”

Boxman’s fond smile grew as he replied, “It will be. I’m getting married to the man I love. That’s what makes it great.”

Darrell’s single eye shined with delight at the touching sentiment. Even Fink’s gaze lit up at the words, smiling to herself privately.

“Now,” Boxman said, shooing the two of them out the door, “I can change my clothes on my own, thank you.”

“I’ll check on the wedding area!” Darrell declared as he was pushed out of the room.

“I’m gonna go put on my dumb dress,” Fink stated, heading for the kitchen. “Those bozos are supposed to get here soon.”

***

And so the ‘bozos’ did arrive, right on time.

“Do I look good, Mommy?” KO asked, standing in his proper suit, bowtie included.

Carol gave a smile, unable to keep from taking yet another picture. “You look perfect, pumpkin! Such a little gentleman!”

“Should I knock on the door again?” Gar whispered to her.

“Hmm...maybe one more time couldn’t hurt?” she replied, glancing up at the large door of the factory.

The three had been standing here for a good several minutes, having knocked twice on the door. Carol was adorned in a simple green dress, trimmed with lace along the sleeves and down the frame. Gar stood beside her, wearing nice slacks and a freshly cleaned, short-sleeve button up shirt. Neither had gone all out, but they wanted to look respectable. After all, this was  _ technically _ their family, too.

Gar knocked again, slamming his fist into the door and causing a slight dent. “Oops,” he mumbled.

Finally, the door opened, yet the two saw nobody there.

“Where--?” Carol murmured.

“Hi, Jethro!” KO greeted cheerfully.

The two adults glanced down to see the familiar blue robot standing there, clad in his own purple tuxedo with a green bowtie.

“Hi, there!” he replied. “Sorry to keep you waiting! Everyone has been busy, busy here!”

Carol smiled kindly at the little guy. “Of course. Can we come in?”

Jethro stood to the side, holding out his metal arm. “Please do!”

The group headed in together, following Jethro’s lead down the long hallways of Boxmore. So far, the factory didn’t seem to be decorated at all; the usual thrum of the factory chugging along.

However, Jethro opened a set of double doors and the group had to give pause once they caught sight of the wedding venue.

The room itself had previously housed large vats of oil, but they were now gone. Hanging from the ceiling were long veils of green and purple, fastened with handmade flowers that were colored with the pansexual and bisexual flags. In front of the wide window at the end of the room, a dais stood, equipped with a mixed assortment of metal flowers and bizarre green tentacles (a couple that were still moving, actually). On the other side, there was a long table filled with multiple chairs for the wedding party, complete with an elegant white tablecloth.

In short, for a private wedding, it was very lovely.

“Wowie wow wow!” KO exclaimed, staring around the room with wide eyes. “This place looks great! Did you do all this yourself, Jethro?”

“Oh, of course not!” Jethro replied, waving him off. “Darrell did most of this, along with our brothers and sisters. Stayed up most of the night to make sure everything was perfect.”

Carol gave a smile at that. “Well, this is all very, very sweet.”

Suddenly, a yellow blur rushed past Carol and Gar, stopping in front of Jethro.

“Mikayla! Mikayla!” the yellow robot cried out, plug tail whipping around in a frenzy.

“They’re ready? Okay!” Jethro replied, looking surprised, but he gave a shrug. He turned back to the group. “Make yourselves comfortable, we’ll be right back!”

Then, the two robots rushed off.

***

Venomous gave a long exhale, feeling his knees give a slight shake. They didn’t shake with nervousness, only anticipation. His hand gripped onto the nearby control panel as he waited, tapping his foot. He loved Darrell, but that boy had somehow inherited too much of his father's obsessive nature.

He glanced down at himself one last time, brushing off any invisible dirt. The suit itself was a soft green color, reminding him of his Boxy’s hair, while the shirt on the inside was lilac. He adjusted his emerald colored tie, checking his nice shoes for any scuff marks.

“Professor Venomous?”

The man in question turned around, smiling lightly at the sight of his son. “Hey, KO. Nice threads.”

“Thanks!” the boy chirped, looking proud of his suit. “You too! Are you ready?”

“Very. I’m eager to see my soon-to-be husband.”

KO smiled. “I’m really happy for you, Dad.”

The words by themselves were so simple, but they hit Venomous hard. KO and him were still not a traditional father and son. He doubted they ever would be, really. But they were still father and son, no matter what. And it did Venomous’ heart good to hear something so genuine and loving. 

How on earth had he managed to spawn such a pure little guy?

Venomous returned the grin, giving KO’s hair a ruffle. “So am I, kiddo.”

“Okay, we’re ready~!” Darrell’s voice sang out, opening the door, an excited grin on his face. The red robot was clad in a green dress with a purple flower boutonniere. An odd outfit choice, but at least he seemed happy in it. He’d refrained from any of his usual cowboy apparel and that was plenty to be thankful for, Venomous believed.

"Finally," Venomous breathed out, exchanging a glance with KO before they were off.

***

Venomous walked into the wedding room, his face lightening up at the gorgeous and detailed decorations.

When Venomous had first began his debate over proposing to Boxman, it had nothing to do with questioning his love for Boxman or his commitment. He’d been concerned they might be moving too fast. Or perhaps Boxman hadn’t quite felt ready after everything that happened last year.

Yet Boxman had surprised him, yet again. The next morning, after breaking the news to the family, they’d immediately discussed what they’d wanted. 

Something small. Something private. Something sweet.

It was perfect.

"Man, they really went all out, huh?"

Venomous turned to his side to see Boxman standing there beside him and he felt his breath hitch slightly.

He'd seen Boxman in a suit before, many times. He'd even seen him wear elegant, professional outfits every now and then for important meetings or fancy dates with Venomous.

Today, he was dressed in a lavender suit, with a seafoam green button up. The tie itself was a lovely shade of violet, complete with standard black dress shoes. Not to mention the combed hair.

Boxman turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You look exquisite," Venomous said, looking him up and down.

A faint blush passed over Boxman's cheeks, Venomous feeling a surge of pride at being the one to do so. "Take a look in a mirror sometime, won't ya?"

Venomous grinned at him, feeling the urge to kiss him before remembering himself. "Well," he said, holding out his arm, "Ready to get hitched like the cool kids are doing?"

Boxman beamed at him, taking his arm (almost painful in the strong man’s grip, but Venomous didn’t care) and pumping his free fist in the air. "Let's get married!"

***

The two didn't bother with a procession. The kids were all waiting at the dais, all dressed in their own style of the outfits that Darrell had made. Shannon with an adorable purple dress and a bouquet of green flowers, Raymond next to her in his own suit, a mixture between the two villains colors, even Mikayla had her own bowtie, the colors present on either half. Fink was clad in a simple yellow dress, a deviation from the group since it was the only dress she owned and refused to put on any 'itchy' dress Darrell offered to make for her. Still, her hair was done up in pretty purple flowers that Shannon had weaved into her curls.

Ernesto was the officiater, of course, along with KO as the excited ring bearer. Carol and Gar were nearby, Carol taking her quiet pictures. At the dais, Darrell stood at Boxman's side, Fink at Venomous', as the ceremony began.

"Lord John Boxman and Professor Venomous," Ernesto said, holding his notecards between his metal fingers, "Are you both, this day and before all present, ready to accept each other in marriage?”

The couple looked at each other, both grinning. They turned back to Ernesto, both answering, “I do.”

Ernesto cleared his throat. “My dear family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Boxman and Venomous in marriage. Their mutual love and adoration of one another has led to them to this very moment. Today, they take an enormous step in their relationship; a step that marks their joining together as husbands.” 

He turned his attention to the two men. “Father and Stepfather, from my own metallic heart, I wish you so much happiness. From the day you entered our father’s life, Professor Venomous, you allowed him to believe in love again. And from the day you entered the professor’s life, Father, you lit up his entire world that he thought to be dulled.” Ernesto smiled. “Through your commitment, may you both continue to make each other happy and enjoy your passion for one another.”

Venomous almost felt like crying. Sure, Ernesto was reading off his notecards, but he’d written those words himself. His arm tightened against Boxman’s.

“Ernesto...that was beautiful, thank you,” he said genuinely.

He heard Boxman bring out a tissue, blowing his nose loudly. “Dammit, Ernesto 4696, I didn’t want to start crying until the vows…”

“Sorry, Father,” Ernesto said, “But it is about that time, actually.”

Venomous turned slightly on his heel to face Boxman, his lover managing to get his tears under control to do the same. They both took a moment to smile at each other before Boxman spoke.

“PV, I love you. I know that’s pretty obvious by now, but I loved you ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. And once I got to know you, I fell even more in love.” He glanced down, almost shyly. “I wanted you to notice me so badly. I never felt that want before; to be seen by someone. With everyone else, I never cared what they thought of me.” He looked back up at Venomous, his eyes still shining with unshed tears. “But then you came and I felt so self-conscious. Like I wanted to be so much better. But...you surprised me. You ended up loving the real me.” 

Boxman’s hands tightened in Venomous’ grip. “And you’ll never know how happy that makes me. How happy I am to have you, the most brilliant and beautiful man I’ve ever seen, love me for who I am.” He sniffled a little, a few tears leaking down his round face. “And I can’t wait to show you how happy you make me for the rest of our lives.”

KO actually blew  _ his _ nose this time, many of the robots tearing up beside him. Fink was the only one not crying, instead possessing a small smile on her face, gazing at the two with an uncharacteristically tender expression.

Venomous himself was physically shaking, suddenly glad he was holding Boxman’s hands so tightly in his own. He felt he might fall over. He exhaled slowly.

“Box,” he began, “I sometimes felt that I didn’t have a perfect match. That I was too different and too...messed up to make anyone happy. But you changed that mindset.” He grinned, gazing with adoration in his eyes. “You love me for everything, even my worst flaws. And you support me. Like, crazy, endless support.” 

Venomous chuckled gently. “You taught me how to have fun again. You opened my entire world up. You made me see possibilities that I never dreamed of." His eyes twinkled. "I've fallen head over heels for you, Boxman. And I don't think I'll ever stop falling. I'm going to do everything I can to never stop. Because you are wonderful to me and I'll never let you forget that."

The Boxbots were definitely crying now, Shannon and Raymond were holding each other up for support, while Darrell was hugging Mikayla and Jethro against his chest. Ernesto was attempting to not become a blubbering mess, trying to wipe the tears from his single eye.

Tears had silently fallen down Boxman's face at the words and he appeared to be barely keeping it together.

"You know, I always told myself I wouldn't cry at my own wedding," Boxman lamented with a watery smile.

"I could have predicted you would," Venomous replied. "That's what I love about you."

"Damn, you turned into a big sap," Boxman replied, releasing one of his hands to wipe away his tears.

"Coming from a grown man who can't stop crying?" Venomous replied, despite his own tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh shut up, you," Boxman replied with a breathless chuckle.

Ernesto had managed to get himself under control, Fink giving his metal shell an encouraging pat. He cleared his throat, finally continuing. "The rings?"

KO was immediately present, still wiping a couple tears away, holding the rings out to each of them. The sight made Venomous recall the fun day after his proposal. He’d pointed out that he’d forgotten to present Boxman with a ring, but the cyborg had merely laughed and said it would be better for them to pick out their wedding rings together. They’d gone on a trip to at least three different jewelry stores, holding up the jeweler at each one, of course, until they finally settled on the two now waiting to be worn.

Ernesto led them through the ceremony, the 'with this ring, I thee wed' commenced as it had for hundreds of years. Boxman slipped Venomous’ ring on, and Venomous did the same for him. Their rings were a soft gold without much in the way of decoration as far as gems. However, they’d both inscribed on the inner ring of each one the words ‘Two of Hearts’.

Corny? Yes. But if felt perfect to them.

Soon, they both stood there with their golden bands wrapped around their fingers and Ernesto proudly stated, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."

The couple grinned and did so. A chaste kiss, after all they were surrounded by their children, but loving all the same. Venomous had leaned down just as Boxman had stood up on his toes, their lips meeting together.

The wedding party all applauded with delight, Darrell still crying in joy as he leaned against Raymond, who patted his brother on the back.

The two ended their kiss, their foreheads pressed together. They gazed at each other, their noses briefly nuzzling.

Then, they pulled back, Venomous announcing, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I want cake."

***

The cake in question was a three-tier wedding cake, purchased specifically for the ceremony. It, too, had their specific colors for the frosting and had a marble interior. A nice mixture of their preferred tastes.

"Okay, so we just need--"

"The knife!" Fink yelled out over her boss, brandishing said sharp knife. She wielded it just near Gar's face, causing him to wince in legit, and understandable, fear.

"Ah, yes," Venomous agreed, bending down to take it from her (including a pat on the head) before he was standing back up.

"Alright, let's do this," Boxman said, making grabby hands.

Venomous stepped closer to him so they could both take ahold of the large utensil. They made the first cut, immediately followed by the second. Within a few minutes, everyone had a piece of cake, with the exception of the robots. The table was filled with excited talking, mostly the Boxbots considering they were the ones not eating.

At the end of the table, Boxman and Venomous sat, being the adorable, mushy couple everyone had begun to know them as, feeding each other forkfuls of cake. 

***

Carol, Gar, and KO took their leave early, KO making sure to give both Venomous and Boxman hugs. He eagerly referred to Boxman as ‘Boxdad’, which earned him a ‘don’t call me that, kid’. Then, the three were off, leaving the ‘Voxmore’ clan to their own devices.

“Time to really get this party started!” Darrell shouted suddenly, pressing a button on a nearby control panel.

From the ceiling, a disco ball sprung, the lights dimming as music began to play. Immediately, the robots were already breaking down. Jethro had taken to spinning wildly on his head, while Darrell was pulling a ‘worm’ move. Shannon and Raymond were in the middle of some synchronized dance that they’d clearly been practicing a while for, while Ernesto had merely collapsed in a nearby chair (Mikayla having curled up on his chest).

Boxman gave a slight sigh, rubbing at his forehead. He glanced up at Venomous. “Still sure you wanna be a part of this family?”

Venomous grinned, looking down at him. “Without a doubt.” He looked up, noticing Fink standing nearby, tugging at her yellow dress. He headed over to her, squatting down to be more at her level.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, holding out his hand.

She smiled a little, replying, “Aren’t ya s’posed to have your first dance thing-y with Box-brain?”

“We’ll have plenty of time for dancing on our honeymoon,” Venomous replied. “I think I’d like to take this time to dance with my favorite minion.”

Fink perked up at that before taking his hand. Their other two hands joined together and they began to sway. Fink jumped onto his nice shoes, allowing him to move their feet in the correct order. The girl was beaming beneath him, causing his own smile to grow.

Venomous glanced up, giving a laugh as he saw the Boxbots had all left their previous positions. They were now wrapped around Boxman, swaying happily with him in the middle. Boxman’s expression was one of mild annoyance, yet he possessed his own small smile.

Yep, Venomous knew he’d made the right decision to join this family.

***

"This is it, right?" Boxman remarked as they halted in their trek down the hallway.

"Let's see...817? Yep!" Venomous replied, swishing the card through the slot.

"Oh, wait, wait!" Boxman said, putting all his bags down on the floor.

Venomous furrowed his brow. "Boxy, shouldn't we be taking them inside?"

"It's our honeymoon! I gotta carry you over the threshold!"

Venomous' face heated up at the cheesy thought, yet let out a thrilled giggle as he was swept into Boxman's arms. Boxman headed for the door, attempting to open it himself, despite the difficulty of the position.

"I got it, you hopeless romantic," Venomous said, clicking the knob open.

"Hey, it got me this far, didn't it?" Boxman remarked as he carried the man inside.

The inside of the honeymoon suite was quite gorgeous. A grand television mounted on the wall, a wide enough bathroom, a kitchen with a small bar, and of course, a bed.

"What an obnoxious display of wealth. I'm glad my money wasn’t wasted on mediocrity." Venomous gazed around as Boxman wandered the room. 

"With all the things they got in here, we might not even have to leave the room~" Boxman chuckled like a dork, giving Venomous his best 'bedroom eyes'.

"Maybe you won't, but I still want to go to the beach, thanks," Venomous snorted. "Are you planning on putting me down at any time?"

"Hmmm, maybe," Boxman replied before suddenly tossing him onto the bed.

Venomous let out a yell of surprise before practically melting into the mattress. "Oh my Cob...Boxy, come lay on this."

Boxman did so and let out a soft moan. "Holy Kernel, I'm never moving from this spot again."

Venomous let out a happy hum before he rolled over. He climbed atop Boxman, his legs on either side of his waist. "So...married, huh?"

Boxman's eyes opened and he grinned. "Married, yeah. You're my husband~"

"And you're  _ my _ husband~"

The two gazed at each other like lovestruck fools until they moved to kiss. Their lips met softly before the contact grew firmer. Their mouths were soon sliding against each other, their kiss becoming more and more messy. Venomous hands curled around the metal plates at the sides of Boxman's head, Boxman's own hands finding a home at Venomous' rear.

"Mm, you know what this means, don’t you?" Boxman whispered between kisses.

"Hm?"

"We dont have to have premarital sex anymore. Now we can have  _ sex  _ sex in the eyes of Cob," Boxman said, lifting his hands to gesture grandly.

Venomous let out a cackle, pressing multiple smooches to Boxman's cheek. "Oh, well, thank goodness you're finally making an honest man out of me."

The two fell into a fit of giggles before Venomous had begun to move atop his now-husband. Boxman let out a gentle moan, hands returning to their place and encouraging the motion. Venomous hummed, pressing his hips against his lover's clothed crotch. "I've been wanting this all day," he purred out.

"That makes two of us," Boxman replied, pushing up against him. "We're all alone. No interruptions."

"Mmm, yes~" Venomous crooned as his hands wrapped around his husband's shoulders. "For once," he said, leaning over to kiss Boxman's lips again, "We don't have to be quiet~"

Boxman's red eye gleamed at the good point, letting out an excited growl and rolling them over. He laid kisses all along his husband's cheeks and neck and chest, hands following along. Venomous let out a euphoric laugh, allowing him to do as he wished and humming happily. Boxman's hands traveled up Venomous' body, his taloned hand snipping through his buttons.

"Hey!" Venomous cried out. "Darrell made these!"

"We'll fix 'em later," Boxman mumbled, attempting to peel the layers away to get to his husband's skin.

"Boxy-baby…" Venomous said, his voice a gentle warning, "You and I both know how he is. And it really was sweet of him to take the time to make these."

Boxman's face contorted in rapid moves, showing his annoyance and frustration and eventual agreement. "Alright,  _ fine _ . Let's get them off and fold them  _ nicely. _ "

Venomous chuckled after Boxman got off him, the two struggling out of their wedding suits. To be fair, they were awfully lovely. It would be a shame to get them so dirtied and shredded.

Venomous placed his on a nearby armchair, watching as Boxman tossed his on the table near the television. Then, the two faced each other again. 

The professor smirked at his husband. He laid his body down on the bed, perpendicular to the headboard, stretching his now naked body out. His legs kicked up slightly, bending gently. “Well?” he asked, gesturing with his hand. “Aren’t you going to ravish me?”

Boxman couldn’t help the snort that left him. “Don’t rush me. It’s our wedding night--well, afternoon.” He made his way to the other side of the bed, getting up on it only to look down at Venomous' face, the two viewing each other upside down. “And who’s to say you’re the one getting ravished? Maybe Boxy wants some attention.”

Venomous chuckled, reached a hand above his head, trailing his fingers through Boxman’s chest hair and over his belly. “Does my husband have a few needs?” he teased.

“More than a few. How much time you got?” Boxman replied, stroking his own talons across Venomous’ cheek, the latter pressing into the touch.

“Lucky for you, all week,” Venomous answered before rolling over onto his stomach, legs kicked up behind him in the air. He glanced down at his husband's already hardening cock before his eyes flickered up to Boxman's face. “Not to mention the rest of our lives.”

“Just a tiny little detail,” Boxman joked, yet his eyes shined with love.

Venomous stifled another laugh before he leaned his head down, tongue lapping over the head of Boxman's member. Boxman gave a shiver, followed by a soft whimper.

Perfect.

Venomous began to lick along the slit, dragging his tongue up and down. His fingers traced down the shaft, the tips of his claws leaving tiny white lines as they went. His mouth followed their pattern, engulfing over the shaft and rubbing his lips all along it.

Boxman was already losing it. He gripped at the comforter beneath them, letting out soft cries at the stimulation. "Oh, PV, you're so fucking good," he whispered, eyes half-lidded.

Venomous' tongue wrapped around Boxman's cock before bringing his full mouth over the dick and began to suck. He moaned at the full feeling of his husband's member stretching his lips, his hands fondling his balls.

"PV--ah!--c-can I--oh, my cob--let me f-fuck your m-mouth--!" Boxman begged, feeling his cock throbbing. "Oh, you f-feel so--umf!--so good…"

Oh, he loved hearing that sound. That desperate, needy begging. His husband didn't have to ask, he knew he had full permission from Venomous, but he did anyway. Such a darling.

Venomous pulled off his cock before crooking his index finger. "Here. Let's do it this way." He laid his head down against those deliciously comfy pillows, encouraging Boxman to join him. "Sit over me."

"I won't hurt you?" Boxman wheezed out curiously, seeing as they'd never tried this position before now.

"I'll be fine. You've collapsed on top of me enough times," Venomous laughed breathlessly.

That got him a snort from his lover as Boxman did as he suggested. He positioned himself on Venomous' chest, bent legs on either side of his neck and shoulders. His cock had grown hard, positioned in front of Venomous' face.

Venomous licked his lips, making direct eye contact with his husband. He leaned forward, running his lips over the tip, tracing it across his mouth. Boxman let out a whimpering noise before he pulled himself off his husband's chest. Balanced on his knees, he caressed the sides of his husband's face, the tips of his fingers wrapping around strands of dark hair.

"Ready?" he asked, voice already filled with pants. 

Venomous opened his mouth wide in reply.

Boxman pushed his cock inside, letting out a broken, happy moan at the wet warmth. He began thrusting in and out, keeping his movements slow and careful.

“Oh…oh, fuck,” Boxman whispered under his breath. He pushed his hips in and out of Venomous’ mouth, his husband gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes.

If there was one thing that was great about having his snake DNA, it was the ability to unhinge his jaw. He'd do this for Boxman even without such an ability, but cob, did it make it much easier.

Each time Boxman’s cock entered fully, Venomous sucked at the skin, tongue licking across the shaft. He could taste so much precum and the smell was driving him wild.

Boxman's brow furrowed as he began to pick up speed and his grip grew harder. Venomous allowed his lover to use his mouth, letting out a pleased groan, the sound vibrating over Boxman's cock.

"Oh, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ," Boxman hissed out, teeth gritting together. "Oh, cob, I love you so much, Ven. Ah, ah,  _ ah _ \--!"

Boxman's teeth bit into his lower lip as he pumped his hips. He was very close. Venomous had once told him he was unbelievably handsome when he orgasmed, which had led to a lot of blushing and a pillow to Venomous' face.

But it was so true. Venomous watched Boxman reach his peak, pulling out of Venomous' mouth and his clawed hand moving like mad over his cock. His cum splurted out onto Venomous' waiting face. Venomous stuck his tongue out, eyes slipping shut, just to avoid any cum getting shot there.

He opened them up as Boxman was leaned against his chest, panting heavily. He was gazing down at Venomous, one of his hands having never left Venomous' face.

"You look so beautiful…" Boxman whispered gently.

Venomous smiled dreamily as he reached a hand up to brush the cum away, only to lick it off his fingers. "You're too kind," he chuckled, his throat sounding overworked.

Boxman leaned down, kissing him adoringly. He pulled back, giving his own smirk, despite his tiredness. "Now it's your turn~"

"Gasp! I get a turn? Me?" Venomous said, faking shock.

"Just for you!" Boxman responded in the same tone, leading them both to laugh as he relieved Venomous of his weight. "And what would you like, hmm?"

"Mmm…" Venomous thought aloud before giving a smile. "Well, let me ask, do you think you have another orgasm in you?"

"For you, babe, always," Boxman replied, his gaze filled with adoration.

Venomous sat up, dragging one of his fingers underneath his husband's chin. "Well...would you mind if I stretched you out a little?"

Boxman's eyes lit up in interest. "Not at all, professor," he said, still giggling as if they were two teenagers.

"Cob, I'm so glad I married you," Venomous said, smiling at him lovingly.

"You know the feeling is mutual," Boxman replied, pressing a kiss to Venomous' lips. "Oh, and check the small purple bag over there. Your husband made sure to come prepared this time."

Venomous grinned at the words, slipping off the bed. He unzipped the bag and after a moment of shuffling, he produced a familiar, tiny bottle.

"Awww, you don't want my tongue to prepare you?" Venomous replied as he headed back to the bed. "I'm almost sad."

"Well, you can still do it, nobody's stopping you," Boxman said, having scooted up to the head of the bed, happily laying in Venomous' previous spot.

"Hmm, true," Venomous replied, running a hand down Boxman's thigh, eventually ending up at his entrance. He ran a hand across it before lowering his face downward. He flickered his tongue over his husband's hole, rewarded with a few soft gasps from his lover.

With a purr, he inserted his tongue, slithering it inside Boxman. His husband reacted as he knew he would, crying out softly, fisting his hands into the pillow beneath his head. Venomous rotated his tongue around, enjoying what he could reach and taste.

After a few more moments of teasing, he pulled out, taking the bottle of lubricant. He poured plenty across his fingers before inserting one. Boxman let out a happy hum, lifting his hips forward. Venomous smiled, loving how responsive his husband could be, as he pushed his finger inside and out.

Venomous gazed down at his husband as his other hand brought Boxman’s member back to life. He laid a few sweet kisses across his inner thighs after inserting a second finger.

For a while, their room was filled with the soft squelching noises as Venomous prepared his husband and Boxman’s hard pants in reply.

“PV…” Boxman moaned out, squirming against him.

“Are you sure, love?” Venomous replied, his cheek resting against Boxman’s inner thigh as his fingers continued their slick movement.

Boxman nodded vigorously, craning his neck downward to meet his husband’s steady gaze. Venomous let out a slightly embarrassing noise at the insane amount of want in his husband’s eyes. He pulled his fingers back, getting into position above him. He pressed his cock forward and was soon sliding in with ease.

Venomous kept his gaze on his husband, watching as his organic eye threatened to roll back into his skull as he let out a shaking groan. He leaned down pressing soft, yet sloppy kisses across his jawline as he wrapped his arms around Boxman. His member slowly moved in and out, keeping his speed tender.

He felt Boxman’s legs come up, curling around his outer thighs. His arms found their way to his neck, fingers threading through Venomous’ dark hair. “I love you,” Boxman squeaked out so softly, Venomous had to strain to hear him, despite their closeness.

He leaned down, their noses touching as he whispered back, “I love you, too.”

“I c-can’t believe we’re here,” Boxman said, his voice still soft as he gazed at his husband.

“I know,” Venomous whispered back with a grunt as his cock slipped in further with his next thrust.

Boxman let out a happy noise, keening as his back bent slightly. Venomous began to pick up his rhythm, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Oh, honey, you feel so good…” Venomous purred out, leaning down to suck bruises onto Boxman’s waiting neck. “Fuck, I always forget how tight--” He let out a gasp, feeling a sharp tingle up his spine. Then, his thrusts grew harsher. Harder.

The cyborg had his mouth hanging open, an overwhelmed grin plastered on his face. He spoke, but his words were only fragments, barely able to say a complete thought. “Please--yes, dear Cob--I love you so much--keep going--please--PV, yes--don’t stop--”

Venomous showed no signs of stopping as his hands drifted to Boxman’s rear. Then, he tugged him up, hitting a sharper angle.

Boxman’s eyes bulged as he threw his head back, crying out his delight. Venomous hissed loudly, his tail rattling behind him as it whipped back and forth. 

“B-Box, I’m--” Venomous rasped out, the blood pounding in his ears.

“Yes--yes--yes!” Boxman shrieked, tugging on Venomous’ locks.

A whimper fell from the professor’s throat, followed by a throaty groan as he came, burying himself inside his husband.

“PV, I-I n-need--” Boxman stuttered out.

Venomous got the message, his trembling hand fisting Boxman’s cock. With only a few strokes, Boxman joined him in ecstasy with a shaky moan.

Soft pants filled the air, Venomous’ tail slowly taking its leave as the two men came down from their high. Boxman chuckled stupidly, running his hands down his husband’s back. Venomous returned the laugh, nuzzling into Boxman’s neck. Venomous slowly pulled his member out, snatching a few tissues from the nearby nightstand.

“You didn’t wanna go to the beach today, right?” Boxman slurred out, his eyes dreamy.

“I’m content right here,” Venomous answered, wrapping his arms back around him. "With my husband."

Boxman let out a high-pitched giggle, snuggling against Venomous. "I'm not going to get tired of hearing that."

Venomous smiled warmly, returning the hold. His hand found Boxman’s, the soft clink of their rings like music to his ears.

***

Billiam grinned smugly as his last guest arrived on-board. He lifted his glass and clinked a tiny spoon against the cup.

"Villains and more villains," he announced, "I'm thrilled to have you all here tonight. And--"

There was a loud cough from somewhere in the crowd. Pairs of eyes landed on Big Bull Demon who held a tiny letter in his hands.

"Yes, Big Bull?" Billiam prompted, tapping his foot impatiently.

The villain let out a slightly nervous noise before he moved through the crowd. When he reached the front, he said, "I hate to interrupt, but...I was told to give this to you, Billiam."

Billiam raised his brow as he accepted the letter. Cosma stepped closer, peering at the return address, frowning darkly.

"Boxman," she sneered. "Of course he has to insert himself where he’s not wanted, as usual."

Vormulax had looked over Billiam's other shoulder. "And Professor Venomous, too."

"After his display last year with that Shadowy fellow, I would have been surprised if he deigned to come at all," Billiam sniffed.

“I suppose it’s only proper to open--” Cosma had begun to say, but her words were interrupted as Billiam tugged the seal off.

From the letter, there was an enormous blast. Every villain on the boat was knocked backwards. A few actually dropped clean into the water.

Billiam managed to push himself back up, his eyeballs rattling around in his head. Around him, others had done the same, including Cosma, glaring down at her now soot covered outfit.

"What. Was.  _ That? _ " she hissed out.

With caution, Billiam picked the remains of the letter off the floor.

"'We would like to  _ not _ extend a wedding invitation to the Board of Villains,'" Billiam read out loud. "'We would also like to note that you all will be missing the best, coolest, most hootenanni-est…' I don't really think that's a word. '--party of the decade. Feel free to cry over your horrible loss. Signed--”

Suddenly, there was another explosion, followed by a harsh groaning sound somewhere deep within the yacht. One of Billiam's many lackeys ran to the crowd of villains, visible panic on his shiny silver face. Without words, he produced a tablet, revealing the engines powering down at an alarming rate. 

A third, final explosion rocked the yacht, sending the board of villains screaming in a panic and running to abandon ship. Billiam dropped the letter, rushing to escape on one of his bodyguards.

***

Miles away, in their cozy hotel room, Boxman and Venomous’ live feed of the chaotic scene played out, the ship slowly sinking down before them.

“Ah-hah! Did you see that?! Swim, Vormy,  _ swim _ !” Boxman cackled out, watching Vormulax barely keeping her head above water.

Venomous took a sip of his sparkling apple cider, chuckling darkly. “You’d really think dear Billiam would have learned to live somewhere other than the water.”

Boxman laughed again before holding up his own glass, tapping the rim against Venomous’. “To many more years of mayhem, PV?”

The professor grinned, returning the action with his own glass. “Together, Boxy.”

The two sealed the toast with a kiss.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The third installment has arrived! This one took me forever, but I'm so glad I can finally share it with you all! Sure, it's another Boxman and Venomous wedding fic, but hey! This is my version! 
> 
> Thank you to @anonymousEdward for helping me out with the ending after hitting a bit of writer's block!


End file.
